


Instructions

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron still has trouble with Muggle things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "super glue"

“Hold still, Ron,” said Hermione, but one side of her mouth was twitching.

He sighed. “Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to.”

“I don’t,” she protested, but couldn’t help smiling. “I don’t, really. But you _need_ to start reading the instructions on Muggle things, Ron.”

He sighed again, and tried to hold still as she gently swiped acetone over his fingers. “It’s just that Muggles put ‘super’ on everything. How was I supposed to know it meant _doesn’t come off_?”

Hermione did laugh, but softened it with a kiss to his unsuperglued wrist. “Instructions, Ronald.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
